C 445
445: Follows me Six are small as for Peng Zhuang, is in a daze, for a very long time cannot get back one's composure, this regarding them, has really shocked, Cloud Moon Prince, this is existence of Royal Noble, died by living pinching unexpectedly, this is the what kind fearfulness. Peng Zhuang six underestimate Li Qi Ye to be in a daze at once, the mouth opens is big, suddenly cannot speak, they were silly there. Qiurong Wanxue deeply shouted inspired, has stood firm the mind of dragging, then smiled bitterly, said: „It seems like is my original work is sentimental, by the Young Master Li strength, how to need our Snow Shadow Ghost Clan asylum.” „No.” Li Qi Ye looks is refined at present gorgeous female, hits to smile said: „I like your original work being sentimental.” Hits to smile regarding Li Qi Ye such sexually harassing, Qiurong Wanxue has not gotten angry, does not have the anger, but has smiled bitterly and astringently, at this time she understands that her beforehand suspicion is completely unnecessary, they do not have Li Qi Ye to be possible the place of chart. Estimated by her conservatively that Li Qi Ye only feared is the Ancient Saint strength, such strength, regarding their Snow Shadow Ghost Clan small clan, that is formidable dreads to them like this incomparably. The strength like Li Qi Ye , must scheme their something really the words, can exact directly. Now Qiurong Wanxue understands that Li Qi Ye walks with them in the same place, only feared that the reason has one, that is First Ominous Grave this matter. Qiurong Wanxue gently sighed in the heart, before then her guarding to Li Qi Ye , vexed oneself needlessly completely, in fact, Li Qi Ye was not feeling relieved, if he were really disadvantageous to them, the strength like them, how to guard is useless. At present Cloud Moon Prince they are an example, as second-class Sect Successor, as formidable Royal Noble, in the Li Qi Ye hand also is just suddenly vanish(ed) in a puff of smoke. „This, this, this, that Brother Li, no, Li, Daoist Brother Li” Peng Zhuang six slightly recovers, the whole body is not comfortable, the Peng Zhuang speech for a while results anxiously, does not know that should be how good. Regarding them, Royal Noble is very formidable, can be called in their Snow Shadow Ghost Clan absolutely can is the powerhouse, now, a Li Qi Ye hand pinched Cloud Moon Prince like this formidable Royal Noble. However, must know, before then, they and Li Qi Ye have been on intimate terms. Like can pinch the dead Royal Noble powerhouse, Doesn't said that is their young generation of disciple, even if their Clan Head, even if their Snow Shadow Ghost Clan various elders must be apprehensive like this, yields and withdraws. Now they are actually on intimate terms with Li Qi Ye , they do not know at this moment is anything felt, in brief is chaotic, heart inside dumbstruck. „Before to be how what kind.” Li Qi Ye looks that speech results anxiously six slightly said. „That is good, good good.” Peng Zhuang pulls the hair, laughs foolishly, thinks to know such powerhouse, is a good matter. Qiurong Wanxue deeply shouts inspired, looks at present Li Qi Ye , said earnestly: „Actually are you who?” At this time they are looking at Li Qi Ye including Peng Zhuang, before then they also think that Li Qi Ye is loose cultivator, roams about Heaven's Edge loose cultivator, now looks like, only fears. Must know that is so young, loose cultivator is absolutely impossible formidable so. „I?” Li Qi Ye has referred to own nose, said with a smile: „Comes from Southern Remote Cloud Human Race cultivator that's all, in fact, regarding you, who I am is unimportant, more importantly, I to you well-meant.” Qiurong Wanxue has smiled bitterly, said is, cultivation like Li Qi Ye , such strength, the back must have the heaven frightening origin. Regarding their Snow Shadow Ghost Clan small clan, Li Qi Ye is any origin indeed does not have the big relations like this, can say that both sides are not existences of same rank, even can say that is not the person of same world. „Such being the case, Young Master Li, we said goodbye, are predestined friends another day meet again.” Qiurong Wanxue took a deep breath, then gravely holds the fist in the other hand to say to Li Qi Ye . Before then, she planned that escorts a Li Qi Ye regulation, now looked like absolutely does not have this to will. „No.” Li Qi Ye shakes the head saying: „Qiurong, you follow me.” Li Qi Ye emits these words suddenly, all people are flabbergasted, including Qiurong Wanxue, six small stares dumbfounded as for Peng Zhuang, they recover, looked at each other, this development was also too rapid, wanted their Clan Head to follow him all of a sudden, this, this seemed a celebration. Qiurong Wanxue hears such words to be also flabbergasted, her Zhuang Rong face all of a sudden red, she was silly there. „You, Young Master Li, this joke opened in a big way.” Qiurong Wanxue recovers, deeply shouted inspired, steady own mood, gravely and said earnestly. Li Qi Ye looked at their facial expression, does not know whether to laugh or cry at once, he understands that they have misunderstood his meaning. „hiccup, this, you misunderstood.” Li Qi Ye shakes the head to say with a smile: „I am not that meaning, since this time we are predestined friends, do not seek for a thing that your Snow Shadow Ghost Clan loses? Can this thing find now is actually unimportant regarding you, in this Fengdu City you follow me, I give you a good fortune! Your Snow Shadow Ghost Clan must benefit greatly.” After leaving Night Sea, original Li Qi Ye is also plans and Qiurong Wanxue they says goodbye, but, this Qiurong Wanxue actually does not hesitate they to shelter him with Cloud Moon Ghost Clan for the enemy, this makes Li Qi Ye move. As Ghost race, Qiurong Wanxue is actually willing to shelter Human Race, this point makes Li Qi Ye appreciate Qiurong Wanxue, therefore, he temporarily decides to carry off Qiurong Wanxue. Here, Li Qi Ye looks at refined Zhuang Rong Qiurong Wanxue, said with a smile: „Naturally, if you are willing to follow me, I can consider that received you.” At this time, Peng Zhuang six small looked at each other, they wink, before then, their six people also want to instigate to reconcile Clan Head and Li Qi Ye , now seems like greatly hopeful. Qiurong Wanxue was startled there, she at once in the heart was thousand chapters of hundred revolutions, this time she came Fengdu City, except for must let Peng Zhuang their six people of long knowledge, beyond informed and experienced, she indeed for the clan thing of losing. In fact, before this thing was very already long, lost, even can say, losing old to being hard backward. Moreover, before her, many Clan Head also came Fengdu City to look, but, had not retrieved that thing, does not have including clues. These time comes Fengdu City, she does not hold anything to hope that after all the miracle is hard occurrence. Until Li Qi Ye led them to catch that many Night Yang Fish, this made Qiurong Wanxue ignite a hope in the heart, she had these many Night Yang Fish, can perhaps trade the valuable news in Fengdu City, can perhaps find some clues. Although is so, in her heart still does not have the confidence, still has not grasped, after all here is Fengdu City, although as we all know, here has many treasure even is God Item, but, can take away the legend rank God Item person truly, that is few. Even comes to return empty-handed including the Immortal Emperor Lineage Sect powerhouse, let alone was she. Now Li Qi Ye has such confidence to her a good fortune, this made Qiurong Wanxue hesitant, she understands that Li Qi Ye will not be aimless. „Clan Head, you together go with Brother Li.” Peng Zhuang stood said that instigated said: „Perhaps Brother Li can help the Clan Head helping hand to look for the thing that in the Hui loses.” „Yes, Clan Head, has Brother Li to escort for you, that in the place that Fengdu City can go to is more, thing that perhaps in our clan loses in Fengdu City some bad risk place.” Other disciples instigate, they intend to reconcile Li Qi Ye and Clan Head. „What do you have to plan?” Qiurong Wanxue looked at Peng Zhuang six not, asked. Qiurong Wanxue has also moved, she indeed is a need opportunity like this, now Snow Shadow Ghost Clan can be said as the situation is not very good. Snow Shadow Ghost Clan and Black Cloud Ghost Clan have been the friction have been since unceasing, both sides to compete for the territory, have the small friction frequently, moreover recently these years close neighbor their Cloud Moon Ghost Clan of also eyed covetously. As second-class Sect, Cloud Moon Ghost Clan has wanted to pull up in first-class, they have wanted to swallow the peripheral territory, but, with is Ghost race, excuse that's all that Cloud Moon Ghost Clan has not dispatched troops. Cloud Moon Prince also once had to get married her meaning, but, in Qiurong Wanxue heart clear, Cloud Moon Prince must marry her, because besides Cloud Moon Prince has the admire to adore to her, a reason, that is the Snow Shadow Ghost Clan domain, if Cloud Moon Prince married her, Snow Shadow Ghost Clan naturally merged into Cloud Moon Ghost Clan! If Li Qi Ye really can bring the good fortune for their Snow Shadow Ghost Clan now, regarding Qiurong Wanxue, she is also willing to travel together with Li Qi Ye . Peng Zhuang said immediately: „Clan Head, you could rest assured that we go to each cities to look, grow in experience, look to buy good thing.” Qiurong Wanxue has hesitated, thought that is reasonable, although Fengdu City has treasure, but, Peng Zhuang their cultivation was too shallow, many places cannot go, they go to various cities to have a look, is a good opportunity, let alone, in their hands has that many Night Yang Fish, can perhaps obtain the good fortune. „You must be careful, remember, the wealth cannot expose one's valuables, you cannot readily to know Night Yang Fish in hand.” The Qiurong Wanxue urging said: „If there is a danger, sends to pray for rescue.” „Clan Head felt relieved that goes with Brother Li, we will not cause trouble absolutely.” Peng Zhuang six small with one voice said. Next